Truth or Dare Demigod Style
by Seahaven
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Aria, Nico, Thalia, the Stoll's, Selina, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, and Juniper decide to play truth or dare. So what happens? Hilarity Ensues of course.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Percy Jackson, As sad as that is, But I added a character because there was more boys than girls. Aria is a daughter of Apollo who wears all black had blonde hair with red died bangs and is best friends with Nico) :}**

**Percy: **

**I was cleaning up my cabin for inspection tomorrow when someone knocked at my door. I opened it and in came a bunch of demigods. **

"**Uhm, Hi," I greeted them all awkwardly. Annabeth, Grover, Aria, Nico, Thalia, the Stoll's, Selina, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, and Juniper were all sitting in my Cabin looking at me.**

"**Guess what," Thalia spoke, "We're playing truth or dare!"**

"**Ughhh," I groaned. Annabeth pulled on my hand so I sat next to her on the floor. Everyone situated themselves in a circle. Selina placed a basket in the middle of the basket.**

"**Everyone knows the rule of the game, If you chicken you loose an article of clothing," she said in a let's-get-down-to-business tone. We all nodded in agreement.**

"**Who goes first," I asked.**

"**I will," answered Selina, "Alright… Annabeth Truth or Dare?"**

"**Uhm, Truth," she answered hesitantly.**

"**Who was your first crush ever," asked Selina.**

"**Luke," she answered honestly. I thought she looked a little sad.**

"**Beckendorf, truth or dare," Asked Annabeth.**

"**Dare of course," was his answer. She thought.**

"**I dare you to go up to Mr. D and tell him you irreversibly in love with him," she challenged with a smile.**

"**He'll probably die," commented Aria. **

"**Can I video tape it," asked Conner. Beckendorf thought then took off his left shoe. **

"**Grover," he addressed, "Truth or dare?"**

"**Dare"**

"**I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the game," Beckendorf had an evil smirk. There was a burst of laughter. **

"**Where am I going to get a dress," he asked while gulping.**

"**I can get you one," exclaimed Selina, "Come on!" She took him by the hand and dragged him out of my cabin.**

"**Percy take my place," He said before exiting.**

"**Alright Nico," He cursed under his breath, "Truth or Dare?" **

"**Dare," he answered with an arched eyebrow. I smiled an evil smile much worse than Beckendorf's. **

"**I dare you to make out with Thalia for five minutes," I dared. Thalia choked on the soda she was drinking. Annabeth patted her back. Nico glared at me while a blush spread across his face. Aria threw popcorn at me. **

"**Uhm," was his response. He took off a high top converse and threw it into the basket. I raised an eyebrow.**

"**Chicken," I teased. He took off the other shoe and threw it at me. I dodged it. Aria took off her converse and handed it to Nico. He threw and it just missed my head. I stuck out my tongue. Aria handed him her other shoe as ammo. This time the shoe hit my chest.**

"**Oww," I called out.**

"**Serves you right," commented Thalia. Aria whispered something to Nico.**

"**She obviously doesn't want to," he muttered. I think only Annabeth and I heard it. Aria shrugged dropping the subject.**

"**Juniper," he spoke "Truth or dare?"**

"**Dare," she answered courageously. **

"**I dare you to kiss Connor," he answered. Grover dropped the can he was munching on to glare at Nico. Nico just chuckled. Juniper got up an kissed Connor. **

"**Aria, truth or dare," Juniper asked. **

"**Dare," She answered. Juniper grinned.**

"**I dare you to go in a closet with Nico," She dared. **

"**Ew," Aria complained, "But he's like my brother!"**

"**Sorry Aria, I don't go for incest," Nico spoke. Both demigods looked horrified at the Idea of kissing each other. **

**Aria had taken off her shoes so Nico could throw them at me . She took off a sock and threw it in the basket. With a string of curse words following. Nico put his hand on her arm. She stuck out her tongue.**

"**Percy," She had a smile of pure evil that beat both Beckendorf and my own, "I dare you to take off an article of clothing every time somebody says the word What."**

"_**What **_**was the dare," Nico asked.**

"_**What **_**did you say Nico," Thalia questioned.**

"**He said **_**what **_**was the dare," Clarisse clarified. **

"**Oh, the dare was to take off an article of clothing every time someone says **_**what**_**," Selina answered.**

"_**What**_** word," Nico asked**

"_**What," **_**Thalia answered.**

"**Don't say it anymore," I yelled. I took off both shoes, both socks my sweatshirt, my pants, and my shirt. I was left in my boxers.**

"**Alright," I exclaimed, "Anyone say 'The word' and I will kill you!" Everyone laughed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello c: I was looking at my stories and I'd noticed I'd gotten a couple of new reviews on this story. I had completely forgotten about it. I honestly haven't written many stories because I'm a rubbish writer. However I still enjoy writing. People seem to like this story though. It would be fun to see where this story goes. So, should I continue it?

-Cassandra


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again c: You guys said you wanted it so here it is. After a year, or so, I've finally continued this story. I really do enjoy writing it because it's silly and fun. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Yeah, well that's all.

* * *

"Alright, alright," Selina announced, "Let the game continue."

"It's my turn, so you're all going to regret saying 'the word'" I threatened. A majority of the people in our makeshift circle rolled their eyes. I looked around for a good target and smirked when my eyes settled upon Clarisse.  
"Clarisse," I bellowed, "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare," she answered with a challenging glare.  
"I dare you to get a water bottle, dump out half of the water and fill the rest of it ketchup. Then drink it," I challenged. Clarisse's face didn't scrunch up in disgust like the other girls. She just glared for a bit longer at me then stood up and left to go retrieve the water bottle without saying a word.  
"Why do I feel like she's going to come back in here and dump it on Percy's head?" questioned Nico after Clarisse left. The others chuckled at this. I just gave them a shrug.  
"Probably because she will," Thalia answered with a snort.  
"No," Selina spoke up, "She's Clarisse, she never backs down." Chris nodded his head in agreement. The relationship between Chris and Clarisse was odd. They were complete opposites. Clarisse being hard headed and hot tempered and Chris being chill and relaxed. They just worked well together. My musings about their relationship were interrupted when Clarisse re-entered my cabin and rejoined the sitting circle. She held out the disgusting concoction for all to see then began to sip it. There was a chorus of "Ewws" and "That's gross" that followed the brave move.  
"How is it," Aria implored.  
"Disgusting," Clarisse answered, "Little punk is going to pay."  
"Yeah, sure" I instigated with a smirk, "Your turn."  
"Travis," she decided, "Truth or dare."  
"Dare," exclaimed Travis.  
"I wouldn't be too happy about that if I were you," Thalia sniggered.  
"I dare you to push a penny around a toilet seat with your tongue," Clarisse announced.  
Travis' cocky smile immediately fell. Everyone started laughing and Beckendorf and Chris started chanting 'Toilet tongue.'  
"You are one evil lady," Travis admitted. Clarisse smiled at the observation.  
"Let's go toilet boy," Thalia yelled. So with Connor and I each grabbing one of Travis' arms we dragged him to the toilet with everyone following.  
"But the penny is such a small coin!" Travis wailed while Nico placed the penny on the seat of the toilet. Everyone started chanting 'lick it' while Travis knelt down in front of the toilet. With one more pitiful glance at his brother he began guiding the benny around the toilet seat with his tongue. I couldn't tell if it was more disturbing or amusing so I just settled for a fair tie between the two. After he was done he began gargling with the mouthwash Aria had gotten out for him.  
"At least you didn't back down," Connor comforted when we were all back in the sitting circle. Travis rolled his eyes and asked Selina 'truth or dare.'  
"Dare," she answered bravely.  
"I dare you to let Beckendorf do your makeup. While blindfolded," Travis stated after thinking. Selina let out a gasp of horror while Beckendorf rubbed his neck uncomfortably.  
"Never in my life," Selina spat out while taking off her sandal and throwing it into the basket.  
"It's my turn now," stated Selina. "Aria, truth or dare?"  
"I'm going to go with truth," Aria answered.  
"Good call," agreed Nico, obviously remembering her last dare.  
"Fine," Selina pouted.  
"Oh wait," She suddenly exclaimed, "This one is good. Okay, so it's a situation: Your boyfriend has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the real question question: Which animal would he be?"  
"What?!" Aria exclaimed. "Oooh," she chirped before putting her hands over her mouth.  
"You demon," I yelled.  
"I didn't mean to," she defended while giggling. I sighed. Of course, of all the reactions she had to say what.  
"Wait," Annabeth interrupted. She ran over to my bed and grabbed a blanket from it. She handed me the blanket.  
"Put it over you while taking your boxers off. That way you're still covered," she explained. I smiled and kissed her. It was pretty good having a genius as a girlfriend. I covered myself with a blanket while I took off my boxers.  
"It's mighty drafty in here," Nico observed sarcastically while everyone else was busy with their hysterical laughing. However when he said that everyone else just started laughing harder. Even Annabeth was giggling. I glared at all of them and gave Aria the middle finger.  
"Answer the truth," I growled.  
"I don't know," she mused. "Any animal would be psychologically damaging. Is just letting him live like that an option?"  
"Hmmm," Selina considered, "Yeah, why not. I'll let you off easy because of your great Percy dare." The two shared evil smirks.

**To be continued c:**

**One more thing, I really want this story to be sort of interactive. So if you have any dare or truths that you want in the story. Please do tell me about them. Or even if you want to see a certain character doing something. Also someone might be joining the game soon. Who do you want it to be?**


End file.
